


Sweet Talk My Heart

by DelightfulLittleGay



Series: College! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Although it's milder than what I usually write, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys In Love, But go ahead and read this without reading the first, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Aone Takanobu, Gay Hinata Shouyou, Happy Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Second semester story, Sequel, Size Difference, Size Queen Hinata Shouyou, Smut, Soft and tender, Top Aone Takanobu, Volleyball Dorks in Love, and i oop, as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfulLittleGay/pseuds/DelightfulLittleGay
Summary: "Although he didn’t say much, he hoped Shoyo read between the lines. Takanobu appreciated having Shoyo in his life. His time with him...deserved to be cherished, held deep in the contours of his heart."Shoyo sweet talks Takanobu's heart, or maybe it's the other way around. Regardless, they're in love.





	Sweet Talk My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3DOPotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DOPotato/gifts).

> Remember when I thought I wasn't going to write sequel fics for any of the "Haikyu!" pairs, least of all AoHina? I was a naive little lamb. Here's some AoHina smut that came to light after reading 3Dho's really supportive comment. I have also gifted this work to them. Thank you so much for the love!
> 
> This is a little treat for Halloween. Let's trade super smutty vampires for AU shenanigans!
> 
> The title is grabbed from the Tove Lo song of the same name.

“I think I’m ready.”

Takanobu almost choked on his bite of avocado roll and pickled ginger.

“Ready?” Kanji squawked, cocking his head as he sucked pieces of rice off his chopsticks. “Ready for what?”

Kenji sighed. “Now is not the time to be asking that, Kanji.”

“But, Kenji, I don’t even know what Shoyo’s ready for—”

“That’s it. Get up. We’re going to the bathroom. Now.”

Before Kanji could protest, Kenji grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the booth. He huffed again, raking a hand through his brown hair as Kanji blubbered the entire walk to the back of the restaurant.

Koushi chuckled, shaking his head. “Those two are really something.”

“That’s stating the obvious,” Tobio noted, sipping his milk.

His boyfriend shrugged. “What else is there to say? It doesn’t seem appropriate to ask Shoyo what he means by ‘being ready,’ does it?”

Takanobu flushed as he stared at his plate.

“Wait, does he mean that?” Takanobu heard a yelp from Shoyo as a leg kicked underneath the center of the table, hitting the metal pole holding it up and rattling the plates and silverware on top. “Shoyo, you dumbass! Why bring that up here?”

“Easy, easy,” Koushi whispered.

“It’s not my fault I have no filter!” Shoyo shouted back. Takanobu could feel his boyfriend’s leg brush against him as an apology.

“That’s not an excuse!” Tobio yelled. “Jesus Christ! Think about where we are.”

Takanobu heard Shoyo protest, but it caught in his throat, a high-pitched stutter of embarrassment. Takanobu pictured it, flushed cheeks and narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

It looked adorable.

But what a way to decimate a triple date at a sushi restaurant. It had been going well, even with everyone’s personalities being as different as they were. Now it didn’t feel like it could be salvaged at this point.

Fingers brushed against Takanobu’s, and he looked up to see Koushi with a reassuring smile, Tobio pouting and gazing above the top of the booth, and to his right, Shoyo, face red and whispering, “Sorry, Takanobu.”

Takanobu shook his head, a small grin popping onto his lips as a hand went to rest against his boyfriend’s neck. Never mind. Maybe tonight could go up from here. Maybe Takanobu was overreacting. Maybe this would be the awkward blip in an otherwise fun night.

But those words, _I think I’m ready_, rang in Takanobu’s head as Kanji and Kenji came back to the table, Kenji shaking his head and Kanji beet red, everyone split all the different kinds of ice cream on the menu, and they piled into cars on their way out, Shoyo giggling as he hopped into the front seat of Takanobu’s as Takanobu got behind the wheel.

He took in a breath through his nose, the full weight of Shoyo’s words hitting him.

He knew what his boyfriend was ready for.

He was ready for anal sex.

OOOO

Takanobu and Shoyo had gotten more sexual since last semester. In December, they hadn’t gone past making out and watching each other masturbate. Now they were bolder, oral sex and 69ing and Takanobu being the one with his fingers inside Shoyo. It was amazing. Shoyo’s mouth was a world of wonders, and he managed to take a lot of Takanobu’s dick into his mouth despite the size of it. Takanobu was stunned and could barely stifle his grunts as Shoyo’s tongue explored every inch of the latex covering his shaft, coming after a few minutes. Even though Shoyo’s cock was averagely sized for someone of his stature, Takanobu still cherished it because it was a part of someone he loved. And to be sucking on each other at the same time, Takanobu fingering Shoyo’s ass with delicate thrusts? It was beautiful, hot, everything Takanobu wanted.

But anal penetration? That had been out of the question until that night. Takanobu knew he was big, and he hadn’t had anal sex with anyone yet. Shoyo was experienced, a self-defined size queen, used to having long and thick cocks inside him. Takanobu didn’t want to hurt him, and Shoyo assured him that was okay. They could work up to it until Takanobu was comfortable. Takanobu was thankful, partly because of what he feared and also what he imagined, Shoyo bouncing on his dick with his head thrown back, gasping and telling Takanobu how good he felt, how he wanted him to go faster, harder, make him see the stars and the planets and every little atom buzzing in his body.

It was an intimidating image, but Takanobu would be lying if he denied masturbating with that on his mind.

But now that Shoyo was ready, interested in trying it out, Takanobu knew what he had to do. He had to ease his boyfriend into it, not go in dry or raw or without a little bit of stretching. Because of Shoyo’s past experience, he would probably be a little loose, which would help the whole experience. But Takanobu knew Shoyo would be tight, knew it would feel wonderful, amazing, all the other adjectives swirling around in his head that could work but were unreachable.

When would be a good time to bring it up, though? Maybe the next time they hung out?

Takanobu would have to wait to see.

OOOO

An opportunity came a few days after the sushi restaurant date. Shoyo and Takanobu were doing homework in Takanobu’s room while Kenji was out, Shoyo sitting between Takanobu’s legs as both of them flipped through notebooks, scribbling down bullet points from presentations they got behind on in class. Takanobu’s nose rested atop Shoyo’s head, and he could smell traces of the shampoo his boyfriend used whenever he showered. The scent made him melt; Shoyo was too darn cute.

But it also lit a small fire inside him, thinking back to that statement Shoyo had declared when the six went out to eat. So he cleared his throat. “Shoyo?”

Shoyo closed his notebook and tilted his head back, little orange hair tickling Takanobu’s chin and the skin beneath his shirt. “Yeah?”

“What you said…about being ready,” Takanobu said, feeling the words rise and fall in his throat. He had to swallow once to get them to still. “Did you mean what I think you meant?”

There were a few seconds of silence, and then Shoyo’s eyebrows widened. He nodded.

Takanobu let out a sigh. “Good. That’s what I thought.”

“Sorry it was so sudden,” Shoyo replied. “I didn’t mean for it to be. It just popped into my head, and I wanted to say it, but then I did and I felt like such an idiot afterward—”

“Don’t worry about it,” Takanobu interrupted. “I feel the same.”

Shoyo startled, cheeks flushing as he turned towards his boyfriend. “Really?”

Takanobu nodded.

“W-well,” Shoyo stuttered, “we can do something now, if you want. Do you have condoms and lube and stuff like that?”

“If not, I can use Kenji’s,” Takanobu said. “I don’t think he’d mind.”

Shoyo frowned. “You sure? I feel like he’d kill me if I took something from him without permission.”

Takanobu shrugged. Shoyo did the same, and the two of them laughed for a little bit before Shoyo grabbed the notebooks, dropped them onto the floor, and kissed Takanobu, hard.

Takanobu’s eyes fluttered closed as he sighed, hands going to Shoyo’s waist to pull him closer. They settled onto the bed, Takanobu’s short platinum strands hitting the comforter as Shoyo’s lips went to Takanobu’s neck, mouthing at the skin there. Takanobu grunted, his fingertips kneading into his boyfriend’s ass. Shoyo broke away to moan, and Takanobu smiled as he continued.

After a few minutes of this, the two took off their shirts and pants. Shoyo went to kiss the head of Takanobu’s dick through his underwear, Takanobu threading his fingers through his boyfriend’s bright hair as fingers grabbed the band and pulled down, exposing white curls and the cock below them.

Shoyo gasped. “Takanobu, seriously! How do you keep this under wraps?”

Takanobu flushed and looked to the side. “I don’t know.”

Shoyo took Takanobu’s shaft into his hand, pumping it a few times. “Would it be okay if I blew you without a condom today? We’ve done it before, and we’re both clean, so we should be fine without it. I know it’s not super safe, but—”

“Sure,” Takanobu said, smiling despite his warm cheeks. “I trust you, Shoyo.”

“Yay!” Shoyo cheered. “Here goes!”

As soon as Shoyo’s tongue hit the underside of Takanobu’s dick, Takanobu felt his grip tighten in his boyfriend’s locks. He grunted when Shoyo took the head beyond his lips, and after a few minutes of Shoyo gradually going up and down, Takanobu started thrusting into his partner’s mouth.

It was so warm. Takanobu was surprised by that every time. He didn’t think love could come through in moments like this, only lust, but with every tender bob, Shoyo was providing that love. Takanobu never wanted to break out of this moment, but he knew there was more to come, more that would show the most love than he ever thought possible.

Shoyo popped off, ripping off his boxers and jumping off the bed. “I’m going to grab the stuff we need!”

“It’s in Kenji’s dresser,” Takanobu said. “First one on the right.”

Shoyo returned with a rather large bottle of lube and a Magnum condom. When he bounced back on the bed, he cocked his head as he held both objects up. “Do I wanna know what Kenji’s into or not?”

“I think you can infer,” Takanobu replied, grinning.

“That’s fair.” Shoyo nodded. “We are one and the same. Do you want to finger me?”

“Sure.”

Shoyo passed the lube over and set the condom package on Takanobu’s abs as he hoisted himself up.

“Is this the cowboy position?” Takanobu asked as he popped open the lid of the lube, squirting some onto his fingers.

“My favorite.” Shoyo grinned before it faltered a little. “Is that okay?”

Takanobu nodded as he worked the lube until it was warm. He placed them right against Shoyo’s anus, rubbing small circles before he pushed in. Shoyo let out a little yelp when Takanobu’s first finger worked its way inside. Takanobu’s hand found the back of his head and brought it down. They kissed again and again, and Takanobu’s nerves eased. He felt Shoyo relax, too, getting used to the finger inside him. Takanobu added another, and after a while, Shoyo was rocking back onto each thrust.

Takanobu pulled out and grabbed the condom, ripping the package open. “Ready?”

Shoyo bobbed his head up and down, beaming. “Yes!”

Takanobu rolled the condom onto his dick while Shoyo reached for the lube, spreading it onto the latex-covered shaft. Then the orange-haired freshman hoisted himself up with a grunt, the head of his boyfriend’s dick against the cleft of his ass. “Here we go!”

With that, Takanobu pushed himself inside, as slowly and gently as he could. Both he and Shoyo let out a breath. When the first few inches were in, Shoyo began to rock, rising and falling, taking a little more cock each time. He moaned and bit his bottom lip, sinking down until everything was inside.

“Shoyo,” Takanobu gasped. He wasn’t expecting this feeling, this intensity. So this was what it was like to be inside the person you loved. It was a new sensation, a tightness that fit like a glove, an ease that surprised and sent jolts of pleasure through his veins. He knew why people loved it. He didn’t think he could ever get enough, but maybe there would be plenty right here, whenever he and Shoyo had moments like this.

“Fuck,” Shoyo moaned, “Takanobu, you feel so good, _fuck_, I can barely handle it.”

Takanobu grunted in response, hands clutching onto his boyfriend’s hips for dear life as they picked up the pace, Shoyo bouncing on his cock, his own smacking against Takanobu’s stomach. Shoyo’s cries got louder and louder, and Takanobu was too lost in his own mind to tell him to be quiet. He wasn’t concerned if anyone overheard them; all he wanted was Shoyo to keep going, faster and faster and faster—

“Takanobu!” Shoyo cried. “I’m gonna come!”

“Me too,” Takanobu mumbled, clenching his teeth. “Shoyo, I—”

Shoyo leaned over and brought their lips together.

That did it.

Takanobu came within the condom as he felt drops hit his stomach. Shoyo separated from the kiss to cry out, and Takanobu rubbed circles into his boyfriend’s hips through his release. When it was all said and done, both panted for a few minutes before they burst into excited giggles.

There was a knock on the door. “Hey, congratulations on your first time or whatever, but keep it down, please. Some of us are actually trying to make the most out of the academic side of college.”

A chuckle echoed from behind the wood before Takanobu heard footsteps pad away.

“Stupid Kei,” Shoyo grumbled. “He’s such a smart-aleck.” He eased himself off Takanobu’s dick and jumped off the bed, stumbling around a little. “I’m going to get some tissues.”

He pulled a few Kleenexes out of a box as Takanobu took the condom off, pinching the end so his come wouldn’t spill out and make more of a mess. As Shoyo climbed back up, taking the condom away with one hand and wiping Takanobu’s abs with another, Takanobu found himself smiling. “Thank you, Shoyo.”

Although he didn’t say much, he hoped Shoyo read between the lines. Takanobu appreciated having Shoyo in his life. His time with him, not to mention what happened between them just a few minutes ago, earnest and tender sex that had been like a warm blanket in the depths of winter, deserved to be cherished, held deep in the contours of his heart.

Shoyo seemed to get it. His eyes widened, cheeks flushing as he grinned. “You’re welcome.”

With one more jump, Shoyo threw the tissues away and climbed back up, settling against Takanobu’s chest. Takanobu felt his heart thud against Shoyo’s, two rhythms slowing to a content pulse as they cuddled, kisses dissolving into sweet murmurs. He could stay like this for the rest of his life.

He was happy he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this fic, kudo, bookmark, add it to a collection, or leave a comment. Whichever method you prefer.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this treat! Happy Halloween for those who celebrate it.


End file.
